Divisions of the Legion
The British Legion is broken down into fifteen discrete but interconnected Divisions which together cover all aspects of war, according to the Doctrines of the British Legion. Each of the fifteen Divisions epitomize one of the fifteen doctrines, and as such have their own traditions, equipment, training packages and style of battle. Five divisions belong to the Legion of Sea, five to the Legion of Land and the final five to the Legion of Air, Although the size, structure and purpose of each division varies massively, all are combat effective to a degree, and contain between 10,000 and 70,000 Legionnaires. Individually, most of the fifteen divisions are considered to be considered inflexible, cumbersome and overly specific. It is incredibly rare, however, for just a single division to be deployed to a combat area; instead, many if not all of the Divisions will be present in one form or another, thereby complimenting one another's strengths and relinquishing weaknesses. Divisional Structure and Size Structure The structure and size of a division is largely dependent on the role and purpose that it is intended to fill. Most combat divisions have a Typical structure, whilst support divisions have an Atypical Structure. Typical * 5 Legionnaires per fire-team, led by Corporal * 15 Legionnaires per Squad (3 Fire-teams), led by Sergeant * 50 Legionnaires per Platoon (3 Squads plus auxiliaries), led by Lieutenant/Captain * 170 Legionnaires per Company (3 Platoons plus auxiliaries), led by Captain/Major * 900 Legionnaires per Battalion (5 Companies plus auxiliaries), led by Colonel * 3000-9000 Legionnaires per Regiment (3-9 Battalions plus auxiliaries), led by Brigadier. * 10,000-90,000 Legionnaires per Division (3-9 Regiments plus auxiliaries), led by Major/Ltnt General Auxiliaries include medical, training, logistical and support staff. Atypical organisation has the same general structure, however the precise constituents of each tier of organisation will vary. It is important to note that all divisions - including the Logistics and Medical Divisions - have some form of combat force in addition to their primary staff. The Divisions The navy of the British Legion, known formally as the Legion of Sea, comprises Divisions 1 through 5. # The Artillery Division embodies the doctrine of Utter Devastation. It has an atypical, underinflated structure comprising 10,000 Legionnaires. # The Imperial Fleet embodies the doctrine of Imposing Might. It has an atypical, uninflated structure comprising 50,000 Legionnaires. # The Trident Division embodies the doctrine of Lurking Horror. It has an atypical, underinflated structure comprising 10000 Legionnaires # The Reconnaisance Department embodies the doctrine of Dancing Shadows. It has an atypical, underinflated structure comprising 10000 Legionnaires. # The Marines embody the doctrine of True Resilience. It has a typical, uninflated structure comprising 50000 Legionnaires Similarly, the Legion of Land comprises Divisions 6-10, all of which are land-orientated fighting forces, # j. It has a typical, underinflated structure comprising 10,000 # j. It has a typical, underinflated structure comprising 10,000 # j. It has a typical, overinflated structure comprising 90,000 # j. It has a typical, overinflated structure comprising 90,000 # j. It has an typical, uninflated structure comprising 50,000 Composed of the final five Divisions, the Legion of Air constitutes the air force of the United Kingdom. # j. It has an atypical, underinflated structure comprising 10,000 Legionnaires. # It has an atypical, underinflated structure comprising 10,000 pilots. # It has an atypical, underinflated structure comprising 10,000 pilots. # It has an atypical, underinflated structure comprising 10,000 pilots. # It has a typical, underinflated structure comprising 10,000 Legionnaires